Cash processing devices, exemplified by service window cash processing machines, are installed at service counters in branches of financial institutions and the like. Cash processing devices are used in, for example, deposit transactions and withdrawal transactions involving banknotes and coins. A cashier, for example, is able to perform deposit transactions or withdrawal transactions by operating an operation section of the cash processing device, or a reception terminal connected to the cash processing device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-93022 (Patent Document 1) describes a cash processing device that performs pay-in processing to store banknotes inserted into a banknote pay-in port in a stacker after temporarily holding the banknotes in a temporary holding section, and performs pay-out processing to separate banknotes stored in the stacker and convey the banknotes to a banknote pay-out port.